


Perfect

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: Virgil worries it can't work, the four of them together, but it's perfect.





	Perfect

Virgil wasn’t sure how it was going to work. Truth be told, at first, he didn’t think it could. 

Romance was hard enough when it was just two people. Three and it got weird, but four? Forget it. There was no way. There’d be jealousy, or hurt feelings, or they’d eventually realize they each had a favorite and break off into smaller couplings again (and given that one member of their little quartet was _him_ , the smart money said that meant there’d end up being a love triangle, because no way in heck was he going to end up being anyone’s favorite. They were probably barely tolerating him as it was). 

But to his utter shock, that didn’t happen. 

As the first exhilarating weeks began to slip into a more comfortable routine, the mundanity Virgil had been bracing for never really arrived. Instead, something else happened--something so impossible that, to Virgil, it bordered on magical. 

He’d been sure, once the first flush of novelty (not to mention the addicting thrill of their physical...liaisons) was gone, things would sour. People always got jealous, and if they weren’t getting jealous of each other, then they’d get jealous of their own time and space. They’d start to irritate each other. They’d get snippy. They’d get annoyed. They’d fall apart. 

They were just too _different_ , too often at odds with one another’s worldviews. Sooner or later, they would clash, cut each other’s hearts to pieces on their own too-sharp edges. 

But they didn’t. Instead, they _softened_. As Virgil watched, astonished, the rigid, unbending barriers between them began to flow together, and they started to take genuine joy in things that had always before been someone else’s territory. 

Logan set about teaching Patton to play chess, and praised him when he mastered a new strategy or tactic. 

Patton began teaching Roman how to bake, and they spent a sugar-and-flour dusted afternoon laughing together in the kitchen before bringing out plates and plates of cookies and cakes to share with the other two. 

Roman invited Virgil to go questing with him, taking him into his realm, where they’d spent a leisurely day lounging by a lake and eating the picnic Princey conjured for them (”questing,” Virgil was quickly learning, was not always as heroic as Roman had led them to believe, and often simply involved long hikes or peaceful naps in the shade). 

And when Virgil had shyly offered to let Logan peruse his own small collection of books, he’d been stunned to realize that not only did Logan also enjoy fiction, but they were both avid Stephen King fans. Logan had left Virgil’s room happily carrying a stack of books he’d been wanting to read, and had promised to give Virgil access to his own collection whenever he wanted. 

A few weeks into their relationship, Patton asked Virgil about the music he listened to and asked if he could listen, too. Virgil had been a little shy about sharing, and had expected Patton to immediately hate it, but Patton had listened intently and nodded along, making soft comments about the emotion of the music and how deep some of the lyrics were. Virgil had found himself growing more and more enthusiastic, and they’d spent all afternoon going through his entire collection before Virgil realized what was happening. 

A few days after that, Logan had been struggling with a particularly difficult problem. Instead of locking himself away, though, he came to Patton, and laid his head in his lap, and Virgil had heard them murmuring to each other while Patton stroked Logan’s hair. He couldn’t hear everything (and he didn’t try, not wanting to intrude) but he understood enough to know Logan was actually asking for help--something he almost never did before. 

Roman approached Virgil with his new ideas and asked him to help find the pitfalls. And Virgil, in an effort to meet him halfway, made sure to point out the good parts of his ideas, and even tried to actively help him find solutions when there were issues. He wasn’t very good at it, but Roman seemed to appreciate the efforts, anyway. 

Logan even went to Roman himself sometimes, when there was a problem he felt needed a more creative solution. 

They were _leaning_ on each other, learning about each other, and using one another’s talents, and instead of making anyone feel threatened, Virgil realized it was only making them all closer. 

As they sat in the commons, one rainy afternoon, he found himself reflecting on all of this, gazing across the room from his vantage point in his arm chair. Roman was stretched out on the couch with his head in Logan’s lap, snoozing lightly. Logan was idly running his fingers through Roman’s hair while he reading something on his nook. Patton sat in front of the couch on the floor, working on one of Logan’s puzzles on the coffee table. And Virgil himself sat with one of Logan’s books--a hardbound edition of The Complete Sherlock Holmes--open on his lap. 

But Virgil wasn’t reading. He was watching the others, and found himself idly thinking about the rest of their day: how later, they’d all get up, and Patton would go to make dinner in the kitchen. But he wouldn’t go alone. Someone would go and help him--maybe all of them would, who knew? Or maybe they’d just order a pizza and pile onto the couch together to watch movies. Either way, they’d eat together, and they’d talk about what they’d done today, and they’d hang out a little more in the commons until Patton started yawning, and then they’d tromp upstairs to bed. They usually slept in Roman’s room now, as the prince was best able to adjust his bed to accommodate all of them, but sometimes they’d go into Patton’s room, giggling and kissing as they cuddled together on the gigantic fluffy pillows, or into Logic’s room, where they could watch the stars spiraling overhead on Logan’s ceiling, courtesy of his expansive knowledge of space and the incredible projector Roman had helped him make. 

(They hadn’t spent the night in Virgil’s room--Virgil wouldn’t allow it, not wanting to corrupt them again--but they’d gone in there from time to time, when they’d needed to vent, or cry, or needed Virgil’s help working through their fears or worries.)

Once in bed, they’d kiss, and they’d cuddle, and they might do more or they might not, but it didn’t really matter, because they’d be together. They’d all say goodnight to one another, and everyone would be sure to give everyone a kiss, and they’d fumble and giggle and argue over who got to be which spoon (Patton had taken to calling them a full drawer of silverware, a joke that never failed to make Roman groan and Logan sigh and Virgil hide a giggle) and then they’d settle in and drift to sleep on the comforting sounds of one another’s breathing. 

And then tomorrow, they’d wake up and they’d do it all again. Just like today.

And it would be _perfect_. Just like today. 

“Virgil? You okay?”   


Virgil started, realizing that Roman had apparently awakened from his nap and turned his head to look at him; the others glanced up, too, and Virgil was embarrassed to realize there were tears standing on his cheeks. He blushed, scrubbing them away, and nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m--I’m good.”   


“You sure, kiddo?” Patton’s voice was gentle.   


Virgil drew a deep breath, then released it on a shaky sigh, and smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m... _happy_.” 

It felt to him like a stupid thing to just...just _say_ , but the others didn’t seem to think so, because they each broke into a broad smile, and Roman held out his arms in invitation. Virgil unfolded himself from his chair and walked over. He paused to bend and accept a kiss from Patton and one from Logan before squirming up onto the cushions and draping himself between Roman and the back of the couch, half sprawled across the royal’s chest. Roman tugged him up for a quick kiss of his own before helping Virgil settle in, his head tucked under Roman’s jaw. The prince draped his arm over Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil sighed, a few more tears tracing a slow path down his cheeks, but he didn’t bother wiping them away. 

Instead, he listened to the rain and Roman’s heartbeat and Logan’s soft breathing and Patton’s small noises of victory when he fit a few more pieces of his puzzle together. 

And he smiled. 

* 


End file.
